The invention is directed to a device for the electrographic generation of image patterns on a recording medium, particularly printer or copier, having at least one printing unit to which toner is supplied from a toner reservoir. According to various aspects of the invention, the invention is directed to means for delivering the toner and/or for eliminating the toner in such a device.
When the toner's supply in the toner reservoir in a known printer is running out, a signal is generated that causes the printer to be arrested or stopped. An operator must then refill toner from a standardized refilling container into the toner reservoir. After the end of the filling procedure, printing operations can be re-assumed. A similar case applies for handling used toner that is collected from a cleaning station in the printer or copier. When a used toner container has reached a high filling level, an operator is informed of this with an alarm signal. Printing operations are interrupted and the full used toner container is replaced with an empty one. The described procedure reduces the availability, economic feasibility and user-friendliness of the printer or, respectively, copier. This is felt particularly given high-performance printers that should print or, respectively, copy optimally interruption-free in order to achieve their full efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,340 discloses an apparatus for the electrophotographic generation of image patterns on a recording medium. The apparatus contains two toner reservoirs. When the first toner reservoir is empty, a switch is made to the second toner reservoir. The used toner that arises is collected in a used toner container. When the used toner container is not available, the used toner is collected in an additionally provided container inside the apparatus or outside the apparatus.
DE-A-39 21 806 discloses a dry copier device wherein the excess toner is collected in a collecting container that is arranged outside the copier device. The collecting container is connected to the copier device with a conveyor conduit. The conveyor conduit contains a downpipe, so that the toner is further-conveyed due to the influence of gravity. The elimination of the toner in the direction of the collecting container ensues with the assistance of a worm conveyor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,234 discloses a copier device whose device covers, for example device doors, are connected to an electrical safety means. When the device doors are opened, the copier device is shut off by this safety device. An opening that is not connected to the safety device is incorporated into the device cover. A toner container with fresh toner can be supplied to the copier device via this opening. The fresh toner is refilled into a container. The toner container emptied in this way is then filled with used toner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,211 describes a laser printer. The used toner output by a cleaning station is conveyed to a used toner container with the assistance of an intermittently operating worm conveyor.